Ducks Summer
by xFireSpritex
Summary: The Ducks are ending their junior year at Eden Hall and starting off the summer with a team party. What happens when a supposedly innocent game of truth or dare starts? Slash. Charlie&Adam Fulton&Dean rating is for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own these characters. They belong to Disney and although Disney has not used them in a while I still return them unharmed. I'm making no money off of this.

If you don't like slash, don't read. Kay?

---

Chapter 1

---

Charlie's POV

I knew a party at the end of the year would be fun, but having it at Adam's house made it a million times better. The place was huge, and I'm not talking normal huge, I'm talking about Adam has a whole part of the house to himself huge. His parents weren't home and neither was his brother, so it was just us Ducks. Everyone, even the Ducks who didn't live in Minnesota showed up. They'd called their parents and asked for a few more days to stay with us for the party. We were going to be seniors after all so we had to start the summer off right.

We all showed up in jeans and t-shirts after Adam insisted there was no need to dress up. When I knocked on the door Adam opened it and I felt my jaw drop a bit. I'd never seen Adam in jeans and a t-shirt before and I'm sorry I didn't see it more often. We'd been playing hockey together for years and I don't think any of us had seen Adam in anything but nice pants and a button up shirt or polo shirt.

"What's up Charlie?" he asked, stepping back to let me in. I was the first one there but within five minutes the entire team had shown up and somewhere along the way Connie had figured out the stereo system and put in a CD she'd brought. We all sat around talking and laughing when someone said we needed something to do. Suggestions flew through the air but all were shot down.

"Why don't we go back to seventh grade and play Truth or Dare?" Russ said. No one objected so we all sat on the floor of the Banks' living room and looked around waiting for someone to start.

"Jesus, I'll go since all of you are afraid," Portman said. He looked around the circle and his eyes landed on me. Oh Christ. "Conway, truth or dare?"

Damn. "Truth," I said taking the easy way out.

"Okay. Why'd you break up with Linda? She wasn't bad looking at all," he said.

"Bad kisser," I responded. Okay, maybe she wasn't a bad kisser but she didn't attract me like someone else did, so by all standards she was a bad kisser for me.

The game went on, Dwayne being dared to swallow some concoction Fulton made, Connie having to admit that she wanted to sleep with Guy, Julie having to go skinny dip in Adam's pool, and Goldberg having to relive his most embarrassing moment.

"Okay, okay, Banksie, truth or dare?" Goldberg asked.

"Truth," Adam said before taking a sip of his water.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way man but I've never seen you with a girl, I don't think any of us have, so do you even like girls?"

Everyone fell silent. Adam's sexuality had always been a secret topic of conversation for the rest of us. I know I'd wondered about it a lot because how many years can you be a guy's friend and not see him interested in a girl before you start to wonder?

Adam took another sip of his water and without shying away or backing down he answered. "Yeah I like girls but I like guys too. Girls can get too prissy at times, no offence," he added looking at Connie and Julie who just smiled.

I was floored. So was the rest of the team. "So that makes you…" Averman began.

"Bisexual. Though like I said girls can be too much so some people might want to simplify me and call me gay but I don't care."

Portman laughed and clapped Adam on the shoulder. "Welcome to the club man," he said laughing a bit more. Now everyone stared at him. "What, you try living with two gay brothers and having men hit on you and tell me you don't start seeing guys that way too," Portman said. "Though, unlike Banks, I swing more for girls, only a few guys can get me."

"Well, now that everyone's talking about sexuality, anyone else want to come out?" Dwayne said in his southern drawl.

I swallowed. I wasn't sure of my sexuality yet but I knew Linda didn't interest me, and most girls didn't. But I wasn't sure so I stayed silent. I looked around the group and saw Fulton who looked to be thinking along the same lines as me. Was anyone straight anymore?

The silence held for a few more moments before Adam spoke up. "My turn." He looked around the circle and I had to admire him for a moment, he'd just come out to the team and you could see a bit more confidence coming out of him now. "Portman, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth."

"Which guys on the team would you go for? Sexuality not an issue."

"Well you, Conway, and Fulton. Though it seems out of the three, you're the only one I've got a remote chance with, eh Banksie?" Portman said not batting an eyelash as me and Fulton's heads snapped towards him.

Adam laughed and nodded. I felt a blush creep up my neck as the game continued. Eventually only picking one choice became boring so everyone got a truth first and a dare second, the dare usually having something to do with the truth.

"Okay, Fulton," Guy said. Fulton just nodded, not needing to choose anything. "Truth…what were you thinking when Portman included you in the list of guys?"

Portman turned to Fulton, staring at him closely. Fulton just smirked. "Well to be honest it's flattering. It's not everyday your best friend finds you attractive."

Portman smiled a bit, glad that Fulton hadn't been disgusted. We all knew that had to be his biggest fear cause he could give a damn about Adam or me but Fulton was his best friend.

"Okay. So on that note, I dare you to kiss Portman," Guy said staring Fulton in the eyes. That was a huge step on Guy's part, no one would want to dare either of the Bash Brothers to something so extreme, but Guy just did. Fulton held Guy's gaze before looking around the room. Portman's head was ducked before he lifted it and stood stone faced once more.

Fulton shrugged and turned to Dean and took a few steps to get close enough to him. Portman shrugged, showing his acceptance of the situation and giving his permission. Fulton nodded and leaned forward a bit until he was half an inch from Dean's face before letting their lips touch. The second they did I felt my stomach twist in knots, not in disgust but something else, an emotion I couldn't place. Watching the Bash Brother's kiss should have been by all rights, completely weird and disgusting to me, but it wasn't.

No one said anything and Dwayne even catcalled when they didn't pull apart right away, which was shocking because out of everyone he was the one I'd figured would be the most homophobic. Fulton and Dean pulled away and just looked at each other before Fulton moved back to where he was originally standing, neither of them saying a word.

"My turn," Fulton said after a few minutes of silence. The game went on with more ridiculous dares and halfhearted truths, no one daring to try and top Fulton and Dean's moment; except Dean himself.

"Banksie, for the truth I want you to give your list of the guys you'd go for."

Adam shrugged. "Same as your list Dean. Same exact list but you're on mine and I'm not on my own."

Everyone laughed. "Okay for the dare, why don't we both try and turn a straight boy tonight. Go kiss Captain Duck."

If I hadn't been sitting on the floor I'm sure I'd have ended up falling to the aforementioned floor at that moment. Adam stared at Dean before slowly turning to face me. I shrugged, just as Dean had at Fulton's dare and stood to meet Adam half way across the floor. We stared in front of each other for a moment and I couldn't help but smirk at the situation. "Glad I made your list Banksie," I said my smirk growing.

Adam just smiled before kissing me lightly. Once again my stomach twisted but I couldn't pull away. Instead I pressed my lips into his more, feeling Adam smile into the kiss. We stood like that for a few moments before pulling away. Adam just smiled more and whispered to me, "Top of the list Charlie."

I felt myself blush a bit as we stepped away and went back to where we had been. After that, I lost interest in the game.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own these characters. They belong to Disney and although Disney has not used them in a while I still return them unharmed. I'm making no money off of this.

If you don't like slash, don't read. Kay?

I'm so sorry I know this is long over due but I've had work and school and problems with my wrist. I hope this chapter makes up for the length of time it took!

---

Chapter 2

---

Adam's POV

Holy shit. I just kissed Charlie. Why did this party have to become all about sexuality? I knew I was getting into hot water when Goldberg asked me if I liked girls. Then the dares with Dean and Fulton and I knew it'd be my turn soon enough, but kissing Charlie? Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd get to do that, let alone have him kiss back.

And then I had to be stupid and tell him he was the top of my list. Which was true but he didn't need to know that. Damn it now he probably thinks I've got a thing for him, which is true but he doesn't need to know it!

We've been friends since I joined the Ducks and I thought I'd be able to get through high school without screwing up our friendship. I think I just did though.

---

Charlie's POV

Okay it's official, I Charlie Conway have a crush on my best friend Adam Banks. And I like kissing Adam. I wonder if he'd let me do that again…

---

Dean's POV

I watched Charlie and Adam closely after their kiss. Adam said something to Charlie that made our fearless captain blush and I wanted to find out as soon as I could. Adam was taking some big steps tonight and as for Conway accepting it like he did and not minding kissing Banks I was in shock.

I never expected Conway to be anti-gay or something but I never expected he'd be that comfortable. Though when he broke up with that girl I had to wonder why considering he'd been after her for so long. And the excuse being she's a bad kisser? My ass Conway.

---

Fulton's POV

I was watching Dean out of the corner of my eye and noticed him watching Adam and Charlie. I was glad that everything had come out in the open, except for my uncertainty with my sexuality but maybe Dean would help me figure that out later.

I'm not sure how he'd do that but if he resorted to physical tests, like kissing, I was all for it. Dean was a good kisser; I just hoped I wasn't horrible.

---

Adam's POV

Truth or Dare died down quickly with Charlie, Fulton, Dean, and I in our own worlds thinking about God only knows what.

I'd caught Dean watching me but instead of turning away he held my gaze. 'What are you staring at?' I mouthed to him.

'You.'

'Why?'

'Waiting to see how long it takes before you jump Conway again.'

I swallowed and felt myself begin to blush. Damn it Portman.

---

Dean's POV

What's this, a blush out of Banksie? All I have to do now is lock him and Charlie in a closet together. Then they can come out of the closet together. Heh, come out, yeah I make stupid jokes in my head.

I felt my stomach twist as Fulton walked by to get a soda and casually asked who else wanted a drink as he walked.

"Me," I said my voice almost cracking but I held it in. Damn I never thought I'd lose my cool around Fulton this bad. Maybe kissing him put some very dirty thoughts in my head but usually I could handle it. I guess tonight was the exception to the rule.

Just then I remembered the rooming arrangements tonight since all of us were staying over. I was rooming with Fulton. Tonight was going to be very interesting.

---

AN: so what do you all think? Sorry it took so long!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own these characters. They belong to Disney and although Disney has not used them in a while I still return them unharmed. I'm making no money off of this.

If you don't like slash, don't read. Kay?

---

Chapter 3

---

Adam's POV

It was getting late and everyone wanted to see where they'd be rooming for the night. So with a wave of my hand I led everyone down the hall away from the living room, making sure to remind the team where the bathrooms were on the way.

"Okay, we have four bedrooms downstairs, who wants to stay there?" I asked. Julie and Connie's hands went up. As did Guy's, Russ', Dwayne's, Ken's, Luis', Goldberg's, and Averman's. "Alright, you all don't care about sharing a room right? Two each?" Everyone shook their head no. "Alright, there's pullout beds underneath the regular beds so everyone sleeps on a bed at least, come on," I said leading everyone to the rooms. Connie and Julie took the first one, closest to the bathroom, Guy and Russ took the next one, Dwayne and Ken took the next one, and Luis, Golderberg, and Averman took the last one, Averman going to sleep on the futon in there.

Once I realized what had happened I turned to look at who was left. Wonderful, Charlie, Dean, Fulton, and me. All four of us, upstairs, I had the sneaking feeling the team planned this.

---

Charlie's POV

I'm going to kill the team tomorrow. They set it up on purpose knowing Adam and I like peace and quiet while we sleep whereas the Bash Brothers always have a radio on or something. They know we won't room with anyone but each other. Damn them.

---

Fulton's POV

I wonder who set all this up. Maybe Connie started to plot with Julie and they told Guy and Russ. I never thought I'd see the day when the Ducks were proud to have gay teammates. Wait, did I just admit to myself that I'm gay?

---

Dean's POV

Damn them all. Now I have to room with Fulton no less than four hours after I had my tongue in his mouth. Shit.

---

Adam's POV

Walking slowly I showed the Bash Brothers to the room they'd share and then led Charlie to my room. I opened it and hoped he didn't think it was a lame room or anything considering how plain it was compared to his and everyone else's on the team.

"Whoa Adam, your room is huge," Charlie said looking around.

"Huh?"

"I can fit one and a half of my room in here!" Charlie said laughing. I blushed a bit, always hating how my parents had to flaunt our money by redoing the house. Silently I walked over to my bed and leaned down, grabbing for the edge of the pop up bed.

---

Charlie's POV

Oh shit, I'm staring at Adam's ass, and I like it? Oh shit I think I might actually be gay, or at least bisexual. Ah! So confused now.

---

AN: sorry so short, next one will be better.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own these characters. They belong to Disney and although Disney has not used them in a while I still return them unharmed. I'm making no money off of this.

If you don't like slash, don't read. Kay?

P.S. The rating in this chapter is going up for certain thoughts by our lovely boys. Nothing too racy but just in case.

---

Chapter 4

---

Adam's POV

I pulled out the extra bed with Charlie's help and smiled my thanks to him. "Let me get you sheets," I said going over to my closet and reaching to the top shelf, grabbing sheets from there my shirt lifting up a bit.

I brought them down and walked back over to the bed and together Charlie and I put the sheets on, me going back to the closet and grabbing an extra pillow for him too. Once we had his bed made I went to my dresser and pulled open my middle right drawer and grabbed my pajamas.

Turning to Charlie I said, "You can use my bathroom to change if you want." He nodded and went into the bathroom his pajamas in his right hand.

I really don't think I'll sleep tonight.

---

Charlie's POV

Oh dear god. That's it; I'm not confused anymore I have to be bisexual. In my mind actresses like Angelina are still gorgeous and sex worthy but in my mind so is Adam. When he reached up to get the sheets and his shirt lifted up a bit I could see his pale skin and hip bone and instantly I had a flash in my head of me gripping those hips and biting at that skin.

I leaned against the door of the bathroom and sighed, dropping my pajamas and rubbing my hands over my face. Letting out a deep breath I walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water, splashing my face with it a few times.

Once that was done and I felt a bit more awake I undressed and pulled my pajama pants on. "Shit," I said to myself as I looked around on the floor. "Damn it," I said as I realized I'd left my shirt either in my bag or at home. Sighing I grabbed my clothes and folded them up before walking back into Adams room and seeing the most gorgeous sight I'd ever laid eyes on.

Adam Banks stood in front of his dresser, staring blankly at the mirror, as he looked lost in thought. But the look on his face wasn't what made that moment special; it was the fact that Adam, like me, was shirtless.

Slowly I walked into the room and thought back throughout the school year. Even though Adam and I were roommates at Eden Hall I'd never seen him shirtless, even in the locker room at practice and games he was shirtless for the few seconds I wasn't watching him every time.

I personally liked this view and came to stand behind Adam who was still lost in thought, his eyes unfocused. I didn't mind, it gave me more time to look at him via mirror and admire the muscle hockey had given him over the years.

---

Adam's POV

Charlie has been in the bathroom for a while now. I looked up into the mirror, wondering if he'd mind that I sleep without a shirt usually. Except at school, for some reason I could never bring myself to be shirtless in our room, maybe because I was too nervous for him to see me. But now I just don't care because we're in my house and everything is more comfortable here, except for the fact that I kissed him no more than five hours ago.

I thought back to the Pee Wees when I'd first joined the Ducks. Back then I'd never even considered myself to be anything but straight, whether it was the fact that I was too young to be concerned with my sexuality, the fact that the Hawks were not much to look at, or the fact that I'd never seen a guy worth staring at, I knew I was different from most guys when my breath caught in my throat at the sight of Charlie Conway.

I'd never seen Charlie without a helmet on so I'd never seen his brown hair before. When he started to introduce himself when Jesse stopped him. I felt my stomach plunge a bit as Charlie walked past me without another glance.

Since then I've become good friends with Charlie but now I was in danger of ruining that. I really hope I don't.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I looked into the mirror again and saw Charlie standing behind me. Shirtless.

Oh wow, I'm really going to do something to ruin our friendship tonight.

---

Charlie's POV

When Adam looked at me I swallowed but held his gaze in the mirror. We were risking years of friendship by what happened earlier and tonight, seeing him like that, I might want to risk it.

---

AN: Hope this satisfies all of you. I'm going to make the next chapter about Fulton and Dean. Then hopefully in what will be Chapter 6 I will have some actual action and not just thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I do not own these characters. They belong to Disney and although Disney has not used them in a while I still return them unharmed. I'm making no money off of this.

If you don't like slash, don't read. Kay?

P.S. The rating in this chapter is going up for certain thoughts by our lovely boys. Nothing too racy but just in case.

---

Chapter 5

---

Fulton's POV

Shit. Sharing a room with Dean in school is very different from sharing a room with him in a house where there are huge beds (even the pullout one is huge) and we know the walls are thick. That's an advantage seeing as how no one will complain about our music but that stupid voice in my head is reminding me that they won't hear anything else either.

Somehow I forgot Dean sleeps shirtless but when he tugged his shirt off and changed from his jeans to pajama pants I completely forgot how to breathe and how rude it was to stare.

"Fulton, you okay man?" he asked. I nodded and busied myself with getting the sheets on the pullout bed, me letting Dean take the normal one since the pullout looked just as good to me.

---

Dean's POV

Fulton Reed, my fellow Bash Brother, workout partner, best friend, roommate, and crush all into one. Whom I also kissed earlier and who also sleeps shirtless when it's hot out and although Banks' house has central air, maybe I'll get lucky and Fulton will sleep shirtless simply because it's summer.

Wish granted. Seeing Fulton stand across the bed from me and pull his shirt off over his head, hair falling into his face made me think of how much I'd enjoy that from a different angle, like laying on the bed him sitting on my stomach kind of angle.

Fulton told me once he used to think he was ugly because no one wanted to be near him and no girls ever wanted to dance with him. I thought he was crazy when he told me that because there was no way Fulton was ugly, especially now after the years of hockey have blessed him with an amazing body and his face has softened up due to the undying amount of support and love between all the Ducks.

I can't picture Fulton ever being ugly but he swears by it. I remember the night he said it as the night I almost screwed everything up with us, when I told him he was perfect and tucked a strand of his black hair behind his ear letting my fingers linger a bit too long. I really could have lost him that night and tonight I probably will because I don't think I can have any more self-control in me.

---

Fulton's POV

Dean was staring at me for a bit, seemingly lost in his thoughts so I took advantage of his blank stare and looked him over from head to waist considering the bed blocked everything from waist down.

His hair was longer then he usually kept it, him constantly saying he needed a haircut but never making an appointment for one. He'd gotten stronger and put on a bit more muscle if that was even possible, which it had to be considering his shoulders seemed broader and his biceps looked larger. His chest was well defined, a perfect six pack which is no small feat for a seventeen going on eighteen year old male who eats junk food practically all day.

I bit my lip when I found myself staring at his hips, wishing I could see through the bed just to admire him a little more. Slowly I dragged my gaze back up to meet his and smiled noticing how he was still thinking, what about I don't know.

Subconsciously he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and I remembered the night he did that for me after telling me I was perfect and not ugly, as I had previously assumed.

Dean was the only person to know how insecure I could be at times. Being a Bash Brother was great but the confidence on the ice melted away for me when I wasn't side by side with Dean smashing an opponent into the wall. I became quieter, more reserved and at times Dean would be the only one I talked to. Charlie was always the second person I'd open up to, maybe because I didn't worry so much about what he thought since he was so open minded whereas with Dean I wanted reassurance before telling anyone else anything.

Charlie and I found ourselves talking more when Dean was at home in Chicago because I still needed reassurance and before Dean that was Charlie's job. It may seem like I ditched Charlie but I know I haven't because he's found the same thing that I have with Dean in Adam and you can see it in the way they look at each other and can have a conversation without speaking.

And while I'm on the subject of Charlie and Adam I wonder how things are going for them in Adam's room. I snapped out of my thoughts and for the first time I noticed that Dean had come to stand next to me one hand on my lower back the other on my shoulder, him in front of me, an indescribable expression on his face.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours and where his hands touched my skin it felt like it burned, but in a nice way. I could get used to this skin-to-skin contact as long as it's Dean.

---

AN: okay, okay I know crappy ending but the next chapter will hopefully make up for it. I hope the next one has more action and such in it. Hope you enjoyed it! Comment please!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I do not own these characters. They belong to Disney and although Disney has not used them in a while I still return them unharmed. I'm making no money off of this.

If you don't like slash, don't read. Kay?

P.S. The rating in this chapter is going up for certain thoughts by our lovely boys. Nothing too racy but just in case.

---

Chapter 6

---

Charlie's POV

"You okay Charlie?" Adam asked me, turning so his back was against his dresser and he could like me in the eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I asked feeling my heart beat a little faster. I've never ever seen Adam look this…beautiful although that sounds too feminine and here we are, way too close in my mind though my body was itching to get just a little closer.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Why Bankise?"

"You look nervous or something," he said.

"Oh. I'm not, I guess I just look it," I said ignoring how fast my heart was going. I know it is impossible but I could only pray Adam couldn't hear it as well.

"Okay Charlie but you can tell me anything, you know that right?" Adam said his eyes locking with mine. I nodded and swallowed slightly too afraid to speak. With that Adam touched his forehead to mine before pulling back and walking over to his bed, falling down on top of it.

I watched him go and knew that if this continued I'd either leave tomorrow with a boyfriend or leave tomorrow minus one best friend.

---

Adam's POV

I nearly kissed Charlie again just now. I wanted to so badly it hurt to pull back and walk away to my bed. But he hadn't said anything about the kiss from earlier so I won't bring it up. I'll try not to anyway but I can't make any guarantees.

My throat went dry as Charlie walked over and sat on the bed next to me, playing with the string of his pajama pants and his eyes fixated on his lap. Okay scratch the wanting to kiss Charlie. Right now I wanted to lock him in my room and not let him leave until we'd done more than kiss. Damn hormones, I can't lock Charlie in my room and I can't pressure him into this. He's straight for crying out loud. Maybe I should try my luck with Portman though I don't think even he could replace Charlie and I doubted he'd want me when his eyes always followed Fulton.

Charlie laid down next to me on the bed and turned his face to mine and smiled. "Tonight was fun," he said.

"Yeah. Though Russ was right, Truth or Dare felt kind of like we'd gone back to seventh grade," I responded.

"True but where we all took it was way farther than any seventh graders would."

"Yeah I don't know any seventh graders daring girls to skinny dip or making disgusting concoctions and making a friend drink it or-"

"Or making two guys kiss?" Charlie said.

I froze. "Yeah, that too. Sorry about that," I said lamely. I guess he'd only kissed back on reflex not because it was me.

"Why are you sorry Adam?"

"Cause you're straight, it can't have been fun for you," I said slowly and although it was childish I turned on my side away from him, curled up into a ball and closed my eyes. Just once I wanted Charlie to feel the same, if only for a moment.

---

Charlie's POV

When Adam turned away from me I felt my stomach twist. I hated seeing him pull away from me, I hated when he tried to hide. Adam may appear confident to everyone else, and why wouldn't he be? He was one of the best hockey players in the league, his parents took care of him, he had girls following his every move though that didn't attract him but I'd often seen guys follow him as well. I knew the truth though Adam was scared.

He was scared of rejection, of being hurt, of not being accepted for whom he was which is why I guess he took so long to tell the team about his sexuality. Why he was afraid to tell us I wouldn't know. I felt horrible seeing him like this and knew I had to do something.

Slowly, unsure if what I was doing would help or not I moved closer and wrapped an arm around him and pulled him back against my chest. He stiffened up at first but I felt him relax, giving in. "Don't hide from me Adam," I said quietly. "I hate when you hide."

"I'm not hiding Charlie," he said just as quietly.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Trying to make it easier for you. Trying to make it easy for you to forget that we kissed, that me, the fag of the team, has a crush on you. You don't need to have my problems in your life Charlie."

I stared at the back of his head for a moment in shock. How could he think that? How could he say that about himself in such a way that I could hear him choke on the word fag?

"Adam," I said quietly.

"What?"

"I don't want to forget," I said slowly.

Adam stiffened up again and turned to face me, me keeping my arm around him securely. "Why not? Everyone else would."

"Since when am I part of everyone else?" I asked offering a small smile. Adam shrugged. "And since when would a guy want to forget his best friend had a crush on him when he had one on his best friend as well?" Adam's blue eyes stared into mine in shock. Tonight was definitely a turning point for us.

---

Adam's POV

"What?" I choked out. Did Charlie just say what I think he said?

"I have a crush on you too. I don't know when it started but tonight…I feel it more. Like maybe I'm gay or bi or whatever but screw those damn labels and everything else because I could give a shit."

I couldn't think of a response to that so he continued. "I like you Adam. And I hate when you put yourself down or hide from everyone. Don't do it. You're too perfect for that."

"Perfect?" I scoffed. "Yeah I'm perfect," I said standing and pulling out of the one armed embrace Charlie had me in. "I play hockey for an escape and a way to separate me from my family, I get good grades because it's expected of me, I dress like this cause my parents would kill me if they saw me dressed like you or Dean or Fulton. And to top it all off I am gay and can only tell my friends and pray my dad doesn't find out because he'll kill me for it. Charlie I'm not perfect and you know it."

Charlie stood up and grabbed me by the shoulders and made me look at him. "To me none of that bullshit matters. Adam I don't care about your grades or clothes or parents. You're the best friend I've got and you're handsome and nice and you care more about other people than yourself. That's what is perfect, fuck your family, they don't matter to me. You do."

Without thinking I kissed Charlie, desperate for some for of affection. Charlie gave affection and love for the team unconditionally and I counted myself lucky to have found that in him. When he returned the kiss I wanted to cry because it was the only time I'd ever felt this happy in my life. Here it was Charlie and me, not Charlie, the Ducks, my family, and me. Just Charlie and me.

When we pulled apart I immediately regretted the kiss. What if Charlie didn't want that? What if I crossed a line or pushed Charlie too far? What if he returned the kiss out of pity?

---

Charlie's POV

I could see Adam freaking out a bit and smiled to myself. He was always so worried about hurting other people. "Adam," I said putting my forehead on his.

"Yeah?"

"Do I really have to sleep on the pullout bed by myself?" I asked hoping he got the message.

"You can take my bed but-" the Adam stopped talking for a second. "Oh."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist, the movement seeming so new but also so natural, like I'd done it for years.

"We could share my bed," Adam suggested.

"Better," I said kissing him quickly.

---

AN: Okay I'm sorry about the lack of Dean/Fulton in this one but I wanted to get Charlie and Adam together cause I love them. Dean and Fulton are up next. Comment with suggestions or just opinions.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I do not own these characters. They belong to Disney and although Disney has not used them in a while I still return them unharmed. I'm making no money off of this.

If you don't like slash, don't read. Kay?

P.S. The rating in this chapter is going up for certain thoughts by our lovely boys. Nothing too racy but just in case.

---

Chapter 7

---

Dean's POV

I knew I was seconds away from kissing Fulton again. I wanted to so badly but I wasn't sure if I should, after all he wasn't into guys. But standing there staring at him knowing we were in this room together until breakfast was torture, I knew I'd leave tomorrow either hating myself or in love and I really don't want to go through any pain that wasn't necessary.

I bit my lip and instead of kissing him, wrapped my arms around him in a hug instead, bringing our bodies a little closer. I thought he would pull away but instead he leaned into the embrace, making me smile.

---

Fulton's POV

When Dean hugged me I could feel my skin burn pleasantly beneath his touch. I'd never had this kind of feeling before, let alone with another guy, Dean of all people. I leaned into him as little as I could, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Dean had always been someone I was drawn to, whether it was like the day we first met and fought or the day we became friends and the Bash Brothers, he's always been someone I just HAD to be near.

And now here we are in Adam's house and all I can think about is getting closer, wishing we could be as close as we were earlier in the living room but not wanting to make the first move, maybe because I was afraid he'd reject me.

I could see it now, I go to kiss him and Dean steps back a few feet and says the one thing that'll crush anyone, 'I thought we were just…friends.'

Yeah, that'd crush me.

More like shatter me.

---

Dean's POV

I smiled a bit more when Fulton leaned into me and tightened the embrace a bit. I wish we could stay like that for the rest of our lives, together and close, just the way I'd like it.

I couldn't deny the fact that I did tend to go more for girls but with Fulton…let's just say Pamela Anderson could offer me four days together in a bed and I'd stay with Fulton and watch movies.

He's just…different as lame as that sounds. He's gorgeous but can't see it, kind, a hell of a hockey player, and the only guy on the team I could ever stand to room with. I'm jealous of him sometimes because even though he's a little self conscious around a crowd of people he can still smile and make an effort to be there for everyone. I on the other hand can never truly smile if I'm with people I don't know and I never try to help anyone unless I know they can eventually do something for me.

When we pulled out of the hug I knew I had two options. Kiss him and be kissed back or kiss him and pray he won't beat the hell out of me. I personally was hoping it'd be the former as I leaned down a little bit closer to him.

---

Fulton's POV

I could hear my heart in my ears, as Dean looked at me then leaned down, bringing our lips a bit closer. Without thinking I leaned up a bit to meet him and smiled a bit when our lips touched.

Dean seems shocked at first and I was afraid he'd pull away but instead his arms tightened around me once again and I wrapped mine around him, standing chest to chest, praying that this wouldn't go wrong.

---

Dean's POV

When Fulton closed the gap between us I was shocked to say the least. He's never done anything like that, been so forward with anyone and to be honest it was a slight turn on. As the kiss deepened and he didn't pull away I wanted to dance around I was so happy but then remembered that'd involve pulling away from him and that wasn't an option. Instead I stood in Banksie's guest room with Fulton in my arms, kissing, and loving every damn minute of it.

---

AN: okay I personally didn't like this chapter too much but I had to post something. Hope it didn't suck too much.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I do not own these characters. They belong to Disney and although Disney has not used them in a while I still return them unharmed. I'm making no money off of this.

If you don't like slash, don't read. Kay?

P.S. The rating in this chapter is going up for certain thoughts by our lovely boys. Nothing too racy but just in case.

---

Chapter 8

---

Charlie's POV

I think the entire team knew Adam and I were together the second we walked into breakfast together, smiling, arms around each other, looking like we'd just made out which wasn't far from the truth at all.

I held my breath wondering who would question us first but when the only comment was from Guy saying "Took you two long enough, this has been building since the Pee Wees," I smiled. The team had talked about sexuality before and because all of us were friends we swore to never turn on each other though I know deep down anyone would still be scared to come out.

But the team held true to their word and I was about to ask if anyone had seen Portman or Fulton when the pair walked in and stood right next to Adam and I.

---

Fulton's POV

Let's see, Charlie and Adam smiling, looking well kissed, arms around each other; they're together, finally. I'd never seen Charlie as a guy who would date another guy but him and Adam just seemed…right.

I could only hope the same went for Dean and me. We'd decided to try a date or two and see where it takes us though I could only hope it'd lead to a permanent arrangement between us because once you've held Dean Portman in your arms no one else could ever come close and you don't want them to.

---

Adam's POV

I've got to be the luckiest guy in the room right now though I'm sure Dean, Fulton, Charlie, or anyone else who is taken would disagree with me. I've had a crush on Charlie Conway since the Pee Wee finals when after the team won and celebrated he ran to the back room with the trophy and told me the good news. We hugged and celebrated together, smiling and laughing, me wincing a bit but it didn't matter because that night had been the best night of our lives so far.

Now here we are the summer before our senior year in high school, each one of the Ducks getting ready to go on to different things but I knew one thing was for sure, we all swore that ducks fly together and that Charlie and I would fight like hell to keep it that way.

---

Dean's POV

The team was looking at the four of us, smiling happily and I could see the gears turn in Adam's head. I may not have been Adam's closest friend but it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was thinking.

"Ducks fly together Adam, so take a chill pill, kiss Captain Duck, and tell us what the hell is on the breakfast menu!" I said much to the approval of the rest of the team.

Adam laughed and turned to Charlie who said, "You heard him Banksie." With that the two briefly kissed and pulled away, walking in sync with each other to the fridge to yell out breakfast options.

"Hey," Fulton said nudging me a bit. "How come Charlie and Bankise are the only ones having fun?"

I smirked and turned to look at him. "Because Fulton, I like kissing somewhat privately," and with that I leaned down and covered Fulton's lips with mine, smiling as he returned the kiss.

---

Charlie's POV

The rest of the team didn't see the Bash Brothers kiss but I did. And I knew one thing was true. Adam needed to have more parties more often with just the team; we always get happy endings that way.

---

AN: The end! Hope it didn't disappoint all of you too much!

Now before I am hunted down for such an abrupt ending I'm open to suggestions for new stories cause my muses have run away. Help, suggestions, reviews, and so on are welcome, no flames though because as I've said before, don't like then don't read.


End file.
